Tripping
by tigersandsharks
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks was clumsy as hell. Always tripping over things, such as that stupid umbrella stand. But now she's tripping over her heels in a completely different way: love... set in OoP better than it sounds
1. The Assignment

**_Okay so this is my new story. Undecided is on hold for awhile and i might not continue it. So this story is co-written by my friend DarkWiccanPrincess. check out her fics, they're really good.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: All Characters belong to J.K. Rowling but i'm the queen of wishful thinking n_n_**

**_well enjoy!!_**

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Assignment

I breathed deeply as I entered Number 12, Grimmauld Place. We had another Order meeting and I knew who I would be seeing when I entered the kitchen.

I tiptoed across the long hallway, hoping that my clumsiness wouldn't kick in and wake up Mrs Black. All efforts were pointless, however, as the kitchen door opened and Remus Lupin emerged. My eyes trained on him, I didn't notice that stupid umbrella stand and made a spectacle of myself by tripping over again, landing flat on my face.

"Ouch," I said, my voice muffled by the dirty floor. I heard Remus approaching footsteps in the background of Mrs Blacks screams: "BLOODTRAITORS, HALF-BREEDS, MUDBLOODS, FILTH, INFESTING MY HOUSE! THE SHAME, THESE WALLS WILL BE FOREVER STAINED—!"

"Are you okay?" Remus asked from above, bending down a bit to see if I was alright, making me blush deeply at my clumsiness.

"Yeah," I replied as he held out his hand for me to take. This made me blush deeper and I was sure that my face would've looked like a tomato.

"You really ought to watch your step, Nymphadora," he said. Why did he have to call me that ridiculous name? It sounded so stupid, especially when he said it.

"Don't call me that," I said grumpily. He sighed.

"Well, are you going to get up or are you going to lie there till Christmas?" he asked, gesturing the hand that he still held out for me to grab onto. I ignored it and tried to get up without his help; I tripped over my own leg and ended up flat on the floor once again. Remus was smirking, his hand still held out.

Grudgingly, I took it, ignoring to electricity that sped up my spine at his touch. He smiled at me and gestured for me to walk with him the short way to the kitchen. We entered the kitchen, to find it absolutely filled; there was no room at the table, so people stood around it.

"Ah, Nymphadora," said Albus Dumbledore from the end of the table, "Well, now that we have everyone here we may start."

Dumbledore began his speech about Voldemort and I kinda zoned out. I saw my cousin, Sirius, and smiled at him, waggling my fingers a bit. He smiled back, showing his teeth and gave me a nod. He then flickered his gaze to Dumbledore for a second, before turning back to me and rolling his eyes.

Obviously, he was bored.

I gave him a I-know-what-you-mean look and pretended to fall asleep. Sirius let out a small laugh; everyone looked at him and Dumbledore stopped speaking, frowning at Sirius.

"Is there something funny, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius cleared his throat and said in a confident tone, "No, Headmaster. I'm sorry, I was distracted. Please, sir.... do continue."

Dumbledore nodded and spoke again, handing out assignments to certain people. My mind went blank again and I didn't listen until I heard Remus's name.

"Remus," said Dumbledore seriously; everyone else had gone quiet, waiting to hear his assignment. My heart was pounding slightly; I hoped that Remus wouldn't have to do anything.... dangerous. "I would not ask this of you if I thought you incapable, or the task too precarious. You know of Voldemort's obsession; he wants his army to consist of many hazardous creatures."

I frowned, not understanding. Several people did so as well, though a majority of the people looked as though they knew exactly what Dumbledore was talking about. My gaze turned to Remus, to see if he understood. His face showed nothing but intention to hear Dumbledore's next words. I looked back at Dumbledore, gulping.

'Remus," Dumbledore continued, "Your task, should you choose to accept it, is to live among the werewolves for as long as possible."

An unpleasant shiver went down my spine and all I could do was stare incredulously at Dumbledore as he spoke calmly to the group, saying, "I am certain that those of you who were present at the previous war remember the different creatures Voldemort had assembled together, the werewolves being among them." Here, his blue-eyed stare fixed itself on Remus, who was pale-faced and impassive.

"Remus, my friend," said Dumbledore softly, "I would rather you not to fulfil this risky mission by yourself, but as it is.... you're the only one with the right tools for the job. It is the only solution I can come up with."

I was shaking my head in disbelief; Remus wouldn't agree to this. He couldn't. If it were me, I would've refused straight away—

"You're not to blame, Headmaster," Remus said, looking determined, "If there was any way I could be of use to the Order, it is this. I accept."

Then again, I wasn't him.

"No, Remus, you can't."

The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. Everyone turned to me and I immediately blushed, regretting my actions already. I stood there, behind Hestia Jones and in between Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody. Remus stood next to Mad-Eye, his face in shock as he stared at me. As I stared into his eyes, something lit up in the very core of my heart and I found myself not caring anymore.

"Remus, you can't do this," I said, common sense forgotten, "It's too dangerous. I mean, what if something bad happens to you?"

It took a while for him to answer; he was too shocked. Eventually, he overcame his surprise and manoeuvred his body to completely face me this time. Mad-Eye raised his eyebrows, glancing at me and Remus, before stepping back so that Remus and I had nothing in between us.

My mentor knew me well, then.

"If something bad happens to me, Nymphadora—" Remus said, in a calm tone, though his voice betrayed some of the shock he was feeling.

"Tonks," I automatically said, but Remus ignored me.

"—then something bad happens to me. Nothing can be done about it."

"Unless you don't do this," I countered. Mad-Eye looked amused; Dumbledore was contemplative; Sirius was happily surprised; everyone else was intrigued. I knew what must've been going through their heads right then: _Why is Tonks so keen on Lupin staying here?_

Of course Sirius knew; he was the one that told me. I was daydreaming one day and Sirius interrupted my thoughts. He teased me, saying that I was fantasising about Remus. I said that I wasn't, but Sirius pointed out to me all the things I did around his friend and then I knew. Sirius was surprised that I didn't know myself when he could easily see it. Since then, I carefully avoided being around Remus.

Until now.

"Nymphadora—" Remus said.

"Tonks," was my instant disruption. Again, Remus ignored me, saying, "Why are you so worried?"

That shut me up.

"I know why," said Sirius from his chair; everyone's heads turned to him now and he stood up, paying no attention to my pleading glances and saying, "She just doesn't want anyone dying and your assignment is obviously the most dangerous out of all of ours. She's just being a worrywart, pay no mind."

He sounded so sure of himself, so convincing, that even nearly I believed him. Until I remembered who he was talking about and blushed. Remus's gaze never left my face, not even to look at his best friend. I cleared my throat and said to him, "I just.... I want you to be careful, is all. You're my cousin's best friend, you've become one of my good friends too.... So—"

"It's very kind of you," said Remus, his eyes boring into mine, "to worry so much about me, Nymphadora—"

"Tonks," I reflexively said, forgetting all thoughts at that moment. Some people gave little chuckles at that and I gulped, remembering that I was making a fool out of myself in front of the entire Order.

Remus smiled.

"Tonks," he corrected. I gave a faint smile back, my heart not able to cope with this much stress on it. Never before had I felt this way about someone; Remus was too kind and gentle, too caring and thoughtful.

How could I have not fallen in love with him?

"I will take heed of your warning and try to be careful," he said calmly, still smiling at me, "It's no promise... but at least I can attempt it."

I smiled weakly and nodded, unable to say anything else.

"I think that concludes our meeting for now," said Dumbledore, standing up. All the people at the table stood up with him, Sirius included. The old headmaster looked at Remus, saying, "When you feel ready, Remus, you may undertake your mission. Our next meeting will be in two weeks' time. I would need a lengthy update on everyone's dealings. Til then.... good day."

With that, Albus Dumbledore swept out of the kitchen, Minerva McGonagall and many others following.

* * *

**_reviewreviewreview. constructive criticism is welcome x) again check out the co-author DarkWiccanPrincess' fics  
_**


	2. Goodbyes and Good Laughs

**second chapter. don't have much to say except enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Goodbyes and Good Laughs**

"I better be off, then," said Remus, smiling weakly at Sirius. Sirius stepped forward towards Remus and the two friend hugged. I looked away, hoping to give them a drop of privacy.

"And this is where they kiss," growled a rough voice from behind me in the kitchen and we all turned to see Mad-Eye. I had completely forgotten that he was still here; I thought everyone from the Order left for their jobs or family. At Moody's word, Sirius burst out laughing as Remus chuckled. Me? I couldn't bring myself to do either but stare at the floor.

Remus moved over to Mad-Eye and shook hands with him, before sighing and turning to face me. He smiled.

"Take care of yourself, Nymphadora," he said kindly. I grimaced and automatically said, "Tonks."

"Tonks," Remus repeated, as if he was tired of me correcting him. I ignored his tone and ploughed on, saying in a demanding tone, "Anyways, shouldn't _I_ be the one telling _you_ to take care of yourself?"

Remus let out a small, amused chuckle, before stepping closer to me and wrapping me up in his arms. I sighed happily, content in his arms for a moment, wishing this would never end. However, Remus pulled away awkwardly, throwing me another one of his small kind smiles. He nodded to Mad-Eye, gave Sirius one last one-armed hug before walking towards the door, where he stopped and turned on his heel, facing Sirius, Mad-Eye and me.

"I guess I'll see you 'round then," he said, giving me one final glance and walking out of the darkened hallway. As the door shut close, I suddenly realised that this might be the very last time I ever saw Remus. My eyes started to sting and next thing I knew, tears built up in them. I let my tears escape slowly down my cheeks as I watched the front door for a good few minutes.

A warm, comforting hand placed itself carefully on my shoulder and I tilted my head to see Sirius's equally warm smile. I tried to smile in return, but I guess it came out more like a grimace, because Sirius then said in a soft tone, "Don't worry, Tonks. He's going to be okay."

"How do you know that?" I said, my voice dripping with so much fear, I could only whisper. I desperately wanted to believe Sirius, but I knew that he was only trying to comfort me.

"I'm psychic," was his nonchalant answer. Before I knew it, I let out a laugh. I was not expecting that reply. Sirius gave me a cheerful wink before we both jumped at the sound of yet another voice.

"Don't be foolish, boy," Mad-Eye snapped, limping into the kitchen again. Sirius and I followed him, my cousin annoyed.

"One," he said, "I'm not a boy. Two, I just know that Moony's gonna be alright. He always is."

"But this is different, you insufferable dog," Mad-Eye retorted. I went to cook for the three of us as Sirius and Moody continued to argue, smiling as I did so, listening to their conversation.

"Well, pardon me for barking the truth then, old man," Sirius countered. I chuckled a bit as I cooked up some eggs and bacon, it being the late morning.

"You'll start yelping as soon as this old man's done with you," was Moody's calm reply, his tone light and uncharacteristically kind. I let out an understanding "hmmm", knowing what my mentor meant.

"Ha _ha_! I'd like to see you try, Mad-Eye," Sirius challenged, smirking at Mad-Eye, who was about to take the bait when I slammed down the plates in front of them. They both jumped with surprise and looked at me sharply. I raised my eyebrows at them and said, "I suppose you two don't remember Dumbledore's orders, then."

"Bloody hell, Tonks," said Sirius, a hand momentarily over his heart, "Either you intended to scare the living daylights out of me or you tripped over again and luckily landed the plates on the bloody table."

"I think it was the latter," Moody said in a carrying whisper. I hit him over the head with the back of my hand as Sirius laughed loudly and Moody chortled.

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny," I said sarcastically, not really in a laughing mood anymore and sitting down next to Mad-Eye, who was opposite Sirius. I picked up my fork and started eating my breakfast with fervour.

"Eating like dogs must run through the family, I assume," Moody said amusedly. I stopped eating to glare at him, but the effect was ruined by the food in mouth. Sirius pretended to look highly offended and said dramatically, "Mad-Eye, you fiend. I never took you as one to care about blood."

"I? Care about—You...." Moody started to mumble insults under his breath. After swallowing my food, I laughed with Sirius. "Impossible, he is," Moody added in an undertone. Sirius took that opportunity to stand up and bow in a mockingly honoured way, saying, "Why, thank you, Mad-Eye. I do try my best."

"Sit down, you idiotic fool," Mad-Eye snarled, sounding very annoyed. I was too busy laughing to do anything else.

"From what I heard, who was the idiot trying to lead Harry and the rest through a hurricane?" Sirius retorted smugly, "Remus told me all about it, Mad-Eye. And you call me the idiotic fool."

My laughter died as I remembered the reason why I was sad early. I grimaced and coughed, saying, "I'm not really hungry anymore."

"All the more for me!" Sirius said enthusiastically as he leaned over the table to grab my plate. Moody shook his head and rolled his eyes before turning to me and saying, "Tonks, I don't want to see you sulky, alright?"

"I'm not sulky," I said defensively, "Who said I'm sulky?"

Sirius and Moody both gave me sceptical looks nearly at the same time. I scowled and said, "Well, I'm not!"

It was silent for a while until I sighed and gave up, saying, "Oh, alright then. You both win. I'm sulky."

"Well...." said Moody reasonably, "Look at it this way, Nymphadora—"

"Tonks."

"Her, too," was the distracted reply. I waited patiently as Sirius laughed loudly for a while and Moody finished his bacon. Moody turned to me and had a cheerful smile on his face.

"You still have your Auror Training," he said. I looked at him incredulously as Sirius got even louder than usual, falling sideways off his chair. I heard a definite _thud_ before hearing an "Ow!", coming from Sirius. Moody was highly amused, if his laughter was anything to count by. I, however, groaned and let my head fall onto the table, resting it there and saying, "I'm dead."

"You look quite alive to me," said Sirius, recovering from his fall and glaring at Moody, who was frowning at me.

"Nymphadora—"

"Tonks."

"—I don't want to hear that defeatist attitude. It's unbecoming on an Auror-to-be. I want to hear you upbeat and determined!"

"I'm dead!" I said in mockingly, sarcastically cheerful voice. Moody nodded with approval and said, "There you go."

Sirius was attacked by his laughing fit again and had to bury his head in his arms resting on the table, his shoulders shaking from mirth. I snorted and stood up, giving myself a little stretch.

"You guys," I said, "I think I'm gonna crash home. Sorry, Sirius, mate. I didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Busy, were you?" Sirius smirked at me. I threw him a glare as Moody's expression turned to highly amused again. Sirius chortled and said, "Nah, it's alright, Tonks. I've got my lovely mother with me."

Even a monkey would've noticed the heavy sarcasm.

"Sorry," I said again, leaning across the table to give him a hug. He returned it in a half-hearted way and gave me a small smile. Moody nodded at me and said, still sitting down, "I'll see you at work, Nymphadora."

"Tonks!" I called out as I walked down the shadowy corridor, careful not to trip over anything.

But since when was I capable of not tripping over?

* * *

**okay there was a small 10 things i hate about you reference in this x) couldn't help myself. again this is co-written by DarkWiccanPrincess =D**

**i'll update when i get at least 5 reviews. so review x)) double chin ^_^**

**i am the queen of smilies XD**


End file.
